


The Black Harpy

by sunshineandseamonsters



Series: Adventuring [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aurora gets pissed., F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He cut her off. “I’ll call you whatever I like. I did say I’d think about it and I did.” Aurora didn’t looked too pleased, but he continued anyway. “I was about to say, if you’re worried about your chest, I’ll have you know I have a preference for women who are a bit more easier to handle if you know what I mean.” He made a point to leer at her breasts for a second. And what a fine pair they were.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before our intrepid adventurers go off on the high seas, he needs a stiff drink and a warm body and she needs to give someone a smack in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Harpy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the next installment of my adventuring series. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: Quickly beta-ed by me. I wanted to post it as soon as possible. I will have it _truly ___edited tomorrow if there are any super glaringly obvious mistakes. So if you see anything, blame me. Or let me know.

The raucous laughter, the extremely well endowed bar wenches, the beer and rum that kept the tavern’s patrons coming, and the banging of the floorboards above that made them stay the night made the Black Harpy one of the best taverns this side of the Enchanted Forest. 

_Gods I love this place._

To be fair, Hook only came to the The Black Harpy just to make the princess uncomfortable in her lovely blue gown she had worn for the wedding. The rum and the willing women were enough to sway him, but the uncomfortable look on her face made it worth the effort. 

She had wanted an adventure and Hook was sure to provide one. 

“Another round!” He yelled to a passing barmaid, who gave him a wink. 

“Anything for you, Captain,” her eyes traveled over his frame, “ _anything_ you’d like.”

Hook chuckled. He could feel Aurora’s glare burning through him. He was finally about to have some fun. 

“Anything you say, my dear? You sure you can handle it?” Hook grinned his filthiest grin. The bar maid looked like she was about to go to heaven. 

“A rum, please.” A soft voice muttered to his left. 

_Aurora wanted rum? Was the wine terrible?_ He made a mental note to check when her back was turned. The wine wasn’t too bad last time he had been here...

The bar maid was still wantonly staring at him and Hook was amused by the frustration boiling under the surface of the princess. _His_ princess. 

He shook his head. That was one thing he shouldn’t be thinking about at the moment. 

“Rum. NOW!” The royal voice left no room for argument. 

The wench shook her head out of her lustful stupor. “Right away, milady,” she said quickly and hurried back to the bar giving one last longing look back to the pirate. 

Hook sat relaxed on the bench. His men were talking amongst themselves, some with girls on their knees and others with, others with tankards or bottles in their hands. On a typical day, Hook would’ve had both, right now he needed both, but the woman he wanted to touch and make his seven ways to Sunday didn’t want him now. But she would eventually, he was certain. 

_Dammit, I’m not drunk enough for this._

Aurora let a rather undignified snort. “She’s your type, Hook?” she asked. 

He turned his head. He hadn’t realized he had been staring in the general direction of the very busty barmaid who had been making eyes at him all night. 

Hook looked straight into her eyes. Aurora’s face was a bit pinched as if she wasn’t incredibly amused at the prospect of Hook’s romantic rendezvous with a wench. It was quite easy to read. In general she was easy to read, but when it came to him, her feelings were clear. She was jealous. 

Hook smirked and raised and eyebrow. “Green with envy aren’t you, Princess?”

She rolled her eyes. “Hook, our deal was-“

He cut her off. “I’ll call you whatever I like. I _did _say I’d think about it and I did.” Aurora didn’t looked too pleased, but he continued anyway. “I was about to say, if you’re worried about your chest, I’ll have you know I have a preference for women who are a bit more easier to handle if you know what I mean.” He made a point to leer at her breasts for a second. And what a fine pair they were.__

__Hook and Aurora stared at each other. She was at a loss for words and he looked smug. _Incredibly_ smug. _ _

__“You’re drunk. You don’t mean that,” Aurora said and looked forward to where Smee was curled up snoring on the table. _So this was how she wanted to play.__ _

__“I only had four glasses of rum, Princess. That’s not enough for me to lose my ability to appreciate beauty, which, my dear, you have in spades.”_ _

__A blush started to climb up Aurora’s luscious white neck, but she still looked forward taking a small sip of her wine._ _

__They both stayed awkwardly silent for the next couple of moments (which was new for him) as the barmaid returned with another round of rum. As she sent down the last glass in front of him, she bent down and whispered in his ear what room she’d be in and what she’d be wearing. She said it loud enough for Aurora to hear._ _

__“I’ll be upstairs in the Pearl Room in nothin’ but what Mother Nature gave us. What do you say?”_ _

__She kissed him on the cheek. “I don’t mind an incomplete man.”_ _

__Hook was used to the attention as a man without a hand. To be quite fair, he hadn’t taken a woman to bed after he lost his hand and gained a hook. The statement from a barwench he could take, so he simply shrugged it off and let her walk away._ _

__Out of the corner of his eye, Hook could see Aurora grip the rum glass in her hand tightly. She took a long swig, stood up and a followed the barmaid to the other side of the room. Aurora tapped her on the shoulder and the woman turned around._ _

__“What did you say?” Aurora questioned loud enough for the Tavern patrons nearby to hear._ _

__The room suddenly hushed waiting for the barmaid’s response. She kept silent._ _

__“An incomplete man, you said.”_ _

___She was defending him? A Princess defending a pirate_ That was almost laughable, but he could only watch Aurora. _ _

__The barmaid nodded. “I did, miss. I meant no offense.” She looked over to Hook, who wasn’t staring at her at all._ _

__Aurora looked back at him and pointed, “That man is one of the best men I have ever known, as much as he’d like to deny it. And you just called him half a man. And you expect to have him afterwards? Paid no doubt…”_ _

__The barmaid let out a sharp gasp. “Now I’m no tart, miss, I have a proper job-“_ _

__Aurora let out a loud sigh, “Enough. What’s your name?”_ _

__“Nellie, miss.”_ _

__Aurora stood as tall as she could, her hair cascading down her back and her shoulders back. She looked every inch of princess that she was and she was beautiful. And defending a man she had every reason to hate. Hook was intrigued._ _

__“Nellie, I’ll have you know that, _my_ Captain is as much more of man than anyone in this room and if you so much as try to get paid for a tumble with him, you’ll have to answer to me,” Aurora growled out her threat. _ _

__Nellie scoffed. “Who are you to defend him? His sister, no doubt? Everyone knows Cap’n Hook only beds, never weds.”_ _

__This was getting better and better by the minute. Hook didn’t even realize he was truly smiling until his cheeks began to twinge._ _

__“I am a Princess of the Sands and I will have some respect. I’m not some common…trollop!”_ _

__Hook could hear a pin drop. Here was his cue._ _

__He stood up and made his way to the bar, everyone in the tavern watching him as he went towards the two women glaring at each other._ _

__“Ladies.”_ _

__They turned to look at him, the barmaid looking sheepish and Aurora glaring at all in her path._ _

__He addressed the barmaid first, “I suggest you go to the back before my princess decides to have you killed.”_ _

__Then he turned slowly to Aurora, bringing himself to his full height, “Now, I’m going to take you upstairs to the…” he looked at the barmaid, “Pearl Room, was it?”_ _

__She nodded._ _

__“Yes, the Pearl Room. And have you till the sun comes up. What do you say Princess?”_ _

__The entire Tavern was in an uproar of applause and cat calls._ _

__Hook grinned his pirate grin that made all ladies swoon. All ladies except one._ _

__“I’m going back to the ship, Captain. I’ll leave you to your…entertainments,” Aurora said prissily and walked straight out the door into the night._ _

__He ran out to catch up with her._ _

__He may not have been a hero in the tavern, but gods be damned, if she ever got hurt when he was close by._ _

_So much for not being Prince Charming…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Please review if you have the time. Tell me what you liked/didn't like/what I could've done better/etc. In order for these things to get better, I need some feedback. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Next Time: Mermaids.


End file.
